And I'll walk with you
by Whiteling
Summary: Oneshots showing our well loved angels guiding familiar characters. Each chapter is a different story.  Chapter 1: Monica reassures a remorseful man.
1. And I repent

**Author's note: I've decided to do my Holiday fic they're all cartoons crossovers with the show Touched by an angel. They'll be showing scenes from shows or fics you might remember that probably happened. Enjoy!**

Many of us hear of angels in church. Humans have been painting pictures, writing songs, stories and making movies about Heaven for as long as they can remember. However, mortals have forgotten occasionally these beings of pure good come to visit them here on Earth.

Sometimes they guide subtly other times they grant you sagely advice in more ways than one. . .

* * *

><p><em>I regret the hours I have wasted<em>

_The pleasures I have tasted_

_That you were never in._

_And I confess that though your love is in me_

_It doesn't always win me,_

_When competing with my sins_

_But I repent_

_Making no excuses_

_I repent, no one else to blame_

- - Repentance

**Chapter 1: To forgive is divine**

Many of us make terrible mistakes in life, some are made in darkness. But the trick is it's always a choice, humans can choose to either destroy or let live and so forth. Some of us can even choose to heed the wise words of an angel, and this a tale of one who does.

Somewhere in the Duelist's kingdom, a man awoke to an itching in his empty left eye socket. And he remembered everything.

That was it, now there was no way to bring her back. Especially after what had happened.

_Cecelia. . ._

And then suddenly a soft golden glow was seen out of the corner of his right eye.

To his right, he could see a pretty lady with long auburn hair, green eyes and wore a long white dress. Stunned, he sat up in bed. Was he hallucinating or going mad from the pain and stress?

"What are you?"

"My name is Monica, I am an angel sent by God. And I am here to give you a message."

Maximillion Pegasus closed his right eye and turned his head away from her, "I don't believe it. Even if it was, I already know what he has to say: He's through with me he's going to punish me again."

Just like he did by taking away Cecelia. What's to stop him from punishing him by smiting him right now for using people to bring someone back?

Monica shook her head kindly, "God loves you and he wants you to be his child again. You may have turned your back on God by sinning the way you did, but he faces you as I am doing right now."

The man in bed looked up at her with visible apprehension. "He…loves m-me?"

Nodding, Monica continued, "He loves you. So much more than you know. Cecelia was a very loving, caring and very human being and she knew that. Her death is no excuse for the rest of you to die with her."

"But what shall I do now?"

The angel clasped her hands earnestly, "You're here you're alive and God loves you and he wants to help you but you must let him. You've listened to the words of pain and confusion, now listen to me and to God: It's time for forgiveness. Forgive and be forgiven and God will fill your heart with peace beyond understanding."

Pegasus dropped his gaze, in deep thought.

Yes, He supposed he could.

When he turned to look at Monica she was gone and the reformed ex-owner of the Millennium eye is left to wonder.

* * *

><p>It would be weeks long before Pegasus would recover, much less made himself known to the world again. But he kept in mind the angel's guidance and moved forward so to speak.<p>

Sometime later we see Monica and a pleasantly plump African American middle aged woman watch as a publicized ad for Dungeon dice monsters is shown on a billboard.

"Is he taking your words to heart?" asked the lady, whose name was Tess.

"Yes, I can see that he had." Monica comments, "Especially since his company, Industrial illusions sent word about producing Dungeon Dice monsters now."

"Good to hear, and something tells me he'll soon be painting angels in his card soon."

As the two angels continued to watch a white dove flew past the billboard cooing.


	2. Through Heaven's eyes

**AN: Will try to uplaod more of this and my other fic. I'll continue Spellbidnign destinies and Ariel of the night after christmas.**

_A single thread in a tapestry  
>Through its color brightly shine<br>Can never see its purpose  
>In the pattern of the grand design<em>

_And the stone that sits on the very top_  
><em>Of the mountain's mighty face<em>  
><em>Does it think it's more important<em>  
><em>Than the stones that form the base?<em>

_So how can you see what your life is worth_  
><em>Or where your value lies?<em>  
><em>You can never see through the eyes of man<em>  
><em>You must look at your life<em>

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

- - Through heaven's eyes, Prince of Egypt

**Chapter 2: **

Occasionally sometimes we run into a good Samaritans what we don't know is that they could be angels in disguise.

It began with a simple winter day in Odaiba everyone was excited for the holiday season well except for Kylie for she was feeling left out and a fourth wheel among her family.

"Vegeta says I'm too inexperienced to do stuff, Mother says I know better. While Beth and Dana are able to do their own thing. I'm the girl in the middle. Too young to be of age, and too old to be little." Kylie sighs somberly.

She goes outside for while with her sled.

At that moment Sara came running up to her. "Kylie you won't believe the hills snowed over!"

The two girls followed the rest of the neighborhood youngsters to the snow covered hills where one sled was preparing to slide down.

"Come on Kylie!" urged Sara.

"No, we don't like her! Get off!" one boy snapped.

Kylie was promptly pushed off the sled with a concerned Sara looking back.

"We can't! What about KY-!" the sled took off dragging Sara behind it.

By now Kylie was starting to feel frustrated, "Ugh, how long is this going to take? I'm too small too old, they want me or don't! Well, I'm not staying around to hear more of it!"

Angrily she stomps off and finds one hill not being used by the rest. Since no one was paying her any mind, she got on the sled and to ready to slide down.

A tree branch hit the snow covered sign on it was the image : No sledding.

However Kylie was having too much fun sliding down the steep hill. Until she saw the bushes up ahead that brushed off her scarf. The she skidded over a frozen river, sending her flying onto the bank and hitting her head against the tree.

It wasn't until a few hours later that, the pale girl woke up with a groan. She saw her scarf across the icy river, which she couldn't cross.

Worried, she pulled her sled across the meadow in the snow. Up ahead she could see a light. There can't be anyone living in the forest could they?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Kibou Manor, Dr. Pantheon had just noticed that Kylie still wasn't home.<p>

"Kylie is that you?" She asked when the door opened.

"No mom it's me." answered Beth.

"Have you seen Kylie?"

"Not since this afternoon."

Dr. Pantheon looks out the window, "I'm worried it's not like her to stay this late."

"I'll call the Goodmans, maybe they know."

From the living room Dr. Pantheon can hear her daughter talking then hang up.

"Sara says she went to dead man's hill, everyone's back now. Kylie must still be there."

* * *

><p>Kylie continued pulling her sled and came across a cozy little cottage and outside was a pleasantly plump African American middle aged woman feeding some birds.<p>

Then the blond haired girl sneezed catching the lady's attention. "Well, look at you! You're froze to the bone. Let's just get you inside to warm up."

"But I mustn't speak to strangers." Kylie replies hesitantly.

"And you're absolutely right, baby. I'll see to it that you get straight home."

"I'm not even sure if I wish to go home. Everyone's mad at me."

"That IS a problem, what's your name baby?"

"Kylie."

"Well, I'm Tess. No more no less. And you're welcome to come inside and warm yourself by the fire. You're right to be wary, but you best remember that every good friend was once a stranger. "

Puzzled, Kylie walked inside. There the two women frank hot cocoa in front of the fireplace.

"Now what's all this about you not wanting to go home?" Tess asked Kylie.

Kylie drops her head, "No one pays any actually attention to me nor can I always speak up when I must. And when they do notice me, I'm in trouble. I have a foster brother who can do anything because he's the oldest. And two sisters who have more self-confidence than I do. I'm only the family wallflower."

"There's nothing with being shy. There's an old saying: The shell must break before the bird can fly." Tessa says gently.

Then she stands up and begins to sing.

Tess: _Onward go the sunbeams,  
>Shining all the day;<br>Looking down upon us,  
>Now they seem to say:<br>Let your smile be cheerful,  
>Ever warm and bright,<br>Make the hearts around you  
>Happy with its light.<em>

The older woman then takes a now smiling Kylies hands.

_Marching on together,  
>Thro' this fleeting world below,<br>Helping one another  
>Onward as we go;<br>Think of what a blessing,  
>God the Father gave to man,<br>Try and do for others  
>All the good you can;<br>Let your smile be cheerful,  
>Ever warm and bright,<br>Make the hearts around you  
>Happy with its light.<em>

Both: _With a loving spirit,  
>While the days are bright,<br>Let us work rejoicing,  
>Till the dewy night;<br>Grateful for the blessings  
>Jesus brought to man,<br>Let us do for others  
>All the good we can.<em>

"I do wish you could sing that song for my family." Kylie said then she straightened up with a gasp. "I wonder of they know I'm gone."

When Kylie hadn't returned her sister and foster brother had gone looking for her outside. And when they found her scarf it was enough to make them fear the worse.

Meanwhile Tess was walking with Kylie back into Odaiba.

"I know this way I can see Heighton View terrace to my right." Kylie said glancing over to see the familiar neighborhood.

"That's right."

"Oh no, I'm late, what if they're angry?" Kylie asked worriedly.

"They won't, that I guarantee." Tess replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

Soon enough Kylie was right on the path leading to the entrance to Kibou Manor.

"Right there!" the girl pointed to the mansion.

"Good, now you remember, home is where you belong and don't go finding yourself in unsafe places." Tess was saying as she walked Kylie to the door, "You ARE special Kylie. What's a sandwich without peanut butter? Just bread. And what's a flower without the pollen just a stem. It's what the inside that counts."

She pushed the door open. Kylie walks in. "I'm home! Would you like to come – in?"

But the moment she turned around the older woman was gone.

"I didn't get to say thank you or good bye. " Kylie says sadly, she walks into the hall and glances around, "I suppose they've all gone out."

* * *

><p>Hours later, the majority of her family returned home frantic after being unable to find her.<p>

"Open the door we've got to use the phone!" General Pantheon was saying frantically.

At the same time, Dr. Pantheon arrives with Dana. "Did you find her? I went to he alley I went to the park, I just dress Dana!"

With unsteady hands the door was opened.

"We better call the police this is an emergency!"

They unknowingly passed by Kylies shoes.

"We found her scarf by the river she-"

Dr. Pantheon, Chi-chi and Bulma gasped in horror.

"If only I'd listened to her!"

"If only I'd stopped for just a while."

"I can't get on dial tone!"

"Let me try!" Beth cried.

"Please just do something!"

Dana turned around then said breathlessly, "Kylie!"

Everyone spun around.

"Is something wrong? I fell asleep upstairs I heard the noise then-"

"Oh Kylie!" Dr. Pantheon ran to hug her foster daughter. "We thought something terrible had happened!"

"We thought you'd drowned!"

"Why, she was right none of you are mad at me at all!" the blond girl said with mild surprise.

"Who was right?" asked Bulma.

"Tess! The lady who lives in a loghouse on the other side of the river."

Everyone else looked at each other.

"But there's no log house by the river." General Pantheon answered.

"She gave me hot cocoa and brought me home."

"Was she new?"

"Was she somebody strange?"

Kylie stopped to think then smiled, "No. She was someone wonderful!" Then she asks, "Mother is there such a things as true angels? "

Dr. Pantheon looked thoughtful then smiled. "After tonight, yes. I believe there certainly are."

Outside at the same time a cooing white dove flew past the manor.


	3. Just believe

**AN: Now here's my entry to one of my and DM's favorite animes. Let's see if anyone recognizes this scene.**

_In this time of fear  
>When prayers so often proves in vain<br>Hope seems like the summer birds  
>Too swiftly flown away<em>

_Yet now I'm standing here_  
><em>My heart's so full I can't explain<em>  
><em>Seeking faith and speaking words<em>  
><em>I never thought I'd say<em>

_There can be miracles, when you believe_  
><em>Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill<em>  
><em>Who knows what miracles you can achieve<em>  
><em>When you believe, somehow you will<em>  
><em>You will when you believe<em>

**Chapter 3: Just believe **

It was August the third , the year 1999, in the early hours of them morning but the sun still hasn't risen.

And the people of Earth were looking up at the sky with either wonder, confusion or horror.

For instead of the stars and the moon, reflected upon it was what appeared to be another world. An strips of an upside-down landmass which has been corrupted and reformatted.

What nearly none of the other humans knew was that many years passed in the DigiWorld, during which time, the Dark Masters had risen, and took control of the DigiWorld, reconstructing it as Spiral Mountain. However, as of this moment there was another threat looming over them Apocalymon.

Just moments ago the good guys had been digitally disfragmented and banished.

Up on a building that still hasn't been destroyed, was Monica. She looked grave and turned to her companion. "Are they truly lost?"

Tess just continued looking upwards, "No, all that's required is the power of their memories and the values they've learned. And we're here to help them remember."

She stood up with the younger angel doing the same and in an instant they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the heroes have all been disconfigured and found themselves in an expanse of white, with ones and zeros flying by.<p>

Izzy grabbed his head. "Nothing like this has happened before! No one knows how to face this sort of problem. This is something very delicate"

Tentomon glanced at his human partner, "Then tell me something Izzy, did you know any methods or strategies to win all those battles we had with the Evil Digimon?"

For a moment no one else said anything.

"That's right in an adventures you always face something new." Gabumon spoke up.

"None of you knew how to solve the problems we all faced remember?" added Gomamon

A wise, comforting voice seemed to whisper, _Remember what you've all learned._

Joe's face showed signs of recalling a memory, "Yes, at first we all just wanted to leave as fast as we could, but thanks to that I experienced a lot of things they don't teach you in an entrance exam."

Mimi was the next to speak up, "We also went through a lot things that made us cry."

"Do you think it was alright to start a friendship with me?" asked Palmon.

Mimi nods once, "I feel that I've grown a lot since I've met you all."

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
>For a hero's strength is measured by his heart<em>

One by one the memories flowed to the heroes in their computerized isolation – of excitement, action, tears and heroic deeds.

_Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
>I will search the world, I will face its harms<em>

As the children, allies, and guardians recall their most magical moments they acknowledge that without their adventures they'd never be where they are today.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, their families continue to watch Apocalymon through the black hole in the sky.<p>

"Come on!" urged Matt and T.K.'s father.

"Do it for the Earth!" called Joe's brother.

"We're so proud of you! No matter what happens!" Sora's mother

"Give it your all!" Izzy's foster father said earnestly.

_I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
>Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms<em>

Throughout the world, people are watching the sky, and rooting for the heroes.

_I will search the world, I will face its harms,  
>Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms<em>

* * *

><p>Now the two angels wait patiently to see.<p>

"You suppose they'll take them to heart?" questioned Monica.

"The rest is up to them now." replied Tess.

Minutes later, the heroes reappear in the sky once more ready to fight to the last.

"And it looks as if we all got our work cut out for us." Tess added.

As the heroes charged, a white dove flew over the heads of those on Earth watching everything.


	4. One day, Someday soon

**AN: I think you'll all recognize this one. Now I know but I thought it'd be fine if he got some closure from the forces of good on what's he's done the right way. Here ya go.**

_**Someday  
>Life will be fairer<br>Need will be rarer and greed will not pay  
>God speed<br>This bright millennium on it's way  
>Let it come someday<strong>_

**_Someday_**  
><strong><em>Our fight will be won then<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll stand in the sun then<em>**

_**- **Someday_, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame

* * *

><p>It was a bright new day, ever since Ted had planted the last seed; things had taken a turn for the best. And in almost no time at all, the grass had turned green just visible among the smaller truffula trees.<p>

Soon after a long talk with an old friend, the old Once-ler starts to go into his house only to see he has a visitor. But it wasn't Ted or anyone else he'd been introduced to. Instead a stranger in a white suit glowing a soft gold color stood in the. He had sandy brown hair and warm brown eyes.

His face was unfamiliar, yet after a moment of silence the Once-ler just felt that he knew _who_ this younger man was.

"A-Are you who I think you are?"

The stranger smiled and nodded. "I am, Once-ler."

The old man dropped his gaze. "Then I suppose you're here as part of your job description isn't it?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, if it were your time I'd have already known that. I understand, I know you feel that your sin was much too terrible for anyone to forgive, much less allowing you to forgive yourself. And you feel it best if you're alone, but it doesn't have to be that way, God knows the truth. He's never forgotten you."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't feel disappointed any less than the Lorax and the animals have been for what I've done."

"He's disappointed with the choices you've made back then. Dismayed, that you chose wealth and fame over friendship, compassion and keeping your promise."

The mortal man removed his green top hat in quiet shame, the memories flooding back.

However Andrew wasn't done speaking, "But he wants you to know that he forgives you and that he loves you more that you can even imagine. God can forgive any sin no matter how long ago it was committed. And he isn't finished with you at all; he still wants you to continue to share your wisdom, your hope and guidance in the importance of nature. Now that you've repented and tried to correct your mistake, the trees will regrow soon and in time the animals will return just as your friend has."

The Once-ler closed his eyes and tears are seen leaking out of the corners in both joy/relief. "So I still have some time left to continue rewriting my mistake."

"Yes, especially now that you and everyone down in Thneedville know what to do with them."

"And when the time comes…?"

"When your time comes I'll see you two over tea. But in the meantime, you know the rest."

And Andrew walked out the door quietly and down the hill, waving at a couple of animals and to the Lorax himself. And as the Once-ler watched a pure white dove flew over the valley cooing.


End file.
